Licensed to kill or love?
by CaptJacksWench
Summary: Faith kills 2 men, goes to jail, escapes and starts to fall for spike.I suck at summariesViolence if you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**UNTITLED** (do u guys have a suggestion for a title that will suit the story)

There are slayers, there are no vampires and the character of Spike looks more like Johnny Depp than James Marsters.

I Don't own anything

* * *

Faith hit the ground in the alley behind the Fish Tank with a bone-crunching thud. 

"You're so gonna pay for that!" Faith screamed as she picked herself up off the ground and ran at two of the five-gang members that had started a fight with Faith and her two high school friends Liz and Spike. As she reached them she saw out the corner of her eye that Liz was just thrown against a dumpster.

'Spike will go check if she's alright' Faith though to herself.

When Faith got close enough to the two-gang members, or as she named them Skinhead and Tattoo face, she delivered a left hook to Skinhead and then a high kick to his chin. As soon as she saw he wasn't getting back up she decided to deal with Tattoo face, whose attention was now on Liz, who was dazed when she hit her head on the corner of the dumpster. Faith glanced over to see where Spike was. He was still fighting two of them, his leather coat flapping as he fought, as the fifth one got scared and ran off like a little girl.

Faith ran towards Tattoo face and pushed him away from her friend. As she did that he pulled a knife on her and ran towards her. She pushed him and heard him gasp as he hit the wall and then fell to the ground, the knife in his chest. Spike, who had just knocked out his two guys with Liz's help, and Liz saw this and ran towards their friend who just stood there.

"Oh my God…Faith What did you do?" Liz asked as she tried to stop the bleeding. Spike tried to get Faith to answer. When she didn't he lightly shook her.

"I didn't …I didn't mean to do that." Faith finally whispered. The three friends looked in horror as the gang member shook for the final time and stopped breathing.

"We need to get out of here! Come On!" Faith said as she grabbed her friends and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Liz went over to Faith's very Spartan apartment and was shocked to see her friend eerily calm, especially after what happened the night before, as she washed the white top that she had tied around her waist the previous night.

"Faith we need to talk about what happened last night" Liz told Faith, who just finished washing the top.

"Nothing happened" Faith replied calmly.

" Faith you killed a man!" Liz said close to tears.

"Two men" Faith told her sighing "I went back and that skinhead, he was also dead."

Liz looked at her friend in disbelief.

"Faith you need to tell the police. They're gonna find the bodies." Liz pleaded

"We are not going to talk about this again. We're not even talking about it now Ok? There are no bodies. Took them, weighted them then dumped them." Faith said without remorse.

"Faith you really don't get it, do you? You killed two men!" Liz cried

"No you don't get it. I. Don't. Care" Faith said with a daring smile, hoping it would hide the fact that she was beyond terrified inside.

After Liz left Faith's apartment, she went over to see Spike and tell him what Faith had told her. After she told Spike, he decided to talk some sense into Faith. As he stood in front Faith's door he thought 'Damn this is a dumb idea, what if she gets violent…Oh well here goes nothing' he knocked on her door.

When she opened the door, he looked her up and down. Her dark brown wavy hair tied up in messy bun and she was wearing a cropped black wife beater and a pair of

Low rider black shorts, her four tattoos standing out against her pale skin – the tribal one on her right bicep, the 'Trust No One' on the outside of her left ankle, the heart with wings on the small of her back and the words 'Bite Me' on the back of her neck. He swallowed hard and tried to keep eye contact.

"Hey Spikey. Want to come in?" Faith said smiling as she stood back to let Spike through.

"Just wanted to see how you are F?" Spike asked cautiously.

"Well S, I'm five by five" Faith replied. Spike went over and sat on the sofa, and tensed as he felt Faith sit next to him and put her arms around his shoulder. Spike thought back to the night before 'God was she hot…Dangerous but hot' dressed in black leather pants, black corset singlet – that brought out her tribal tattoo on bicep, her three other tattoos covered by clothes, black steel-toed boots and a white top tied around her waist. Her long dark brown hair, which had been straightened, nicely falling around her face and bringing out her chocolate coloured eyes, that were surrounded by black eyeliner and black eye shadow, her lips a deep red colour that made them stand out against her skin 'My God she was so bloody hot mayb…' Spike stopped all thoughts as he felt Faith sit on his lap and put her hands around his neck, choking him. He heard Faith tell him that she could make him die. Faith wasn't really thinking about anything besides slowly choking her best friend to death. She was only seconds away from making him lose consciousness when she heard the door open and saw Liz running towards them, Faith's baseball bat in her hands. Liz hit Faith over the head with the baseball bat. When Faith fell to the ground and tried to get up, Liz hit her twice more, the last thing Faith remembered was Liz asking Spike if he was ok then she welcomed the darkness in hope that the pain of being hit in the head with a baseball bat would subside once she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Faith woke up to Spike yelling at Liz, she groaned as she remembered what happened 'Damn where did Liz learn to hit like that?…and Why can't I move my arms?' she looked up at her arms which were securely handcuffed to the frame of the bed in the spare room of Liz's house.

"What the HELL is going on here Liz!" Faith screamed as loud as she could.

"Faith we need you to turn yourself in YOU'RE A MURDERER FAITH YOU HAVE TO." Liz screamed "AND I REFUSE TO BE YOUR FRIEND IF YOU DON"T TURN YOURSELF IN." Faith grimaced as she saw the bruises on Spike's neck 'I did that Oh God …I hurt Spike His gonna hate me'

"Look I need to pee ok? Now let me out of these or let's get on with the party" Faith said.

"This will NOT be one of your twisted sex games but I will let you pee" Liz said tiredly. She got the keys out for Faith's handcuffs and undid them. Faith got up and walked into the bathroom.

'Oh God Why the hell do I keep messing up like this? First with mum and dad then with school, with hurting Spike, killing, the fights at school, the trouble with the cops God why do I keep messing up?' She thought. She listened out for Spike and Liz who had gone downstairs to fight some more. She then realised what she had to do to stop screwing up. "Liz! Is it all right if I have a bath? Cause I stink" Faith called out to her friend after getting the ok Faith filled the bath tub with ice cold water and broke the mirror, knowing that she won't have much time she got in the bath, still wearing her wife beater and shorts, and with a bit of mirror dragged it along her wrists. "Now see if I can screw up" She asked no one in particular as her blood slowly flowed into the water turning it pink. The last thing she heard before passing out was Spike banging on the door calling her name before bursting it opening and running towards her.

Spike and Liz heard glass shatter in the bathroom and raced up the stairs to see what was happening. Spike banged on the door screaming out Faith's name when she didn't reply he tried kicking the door down. On the third kick the door gave in and Spike rushed in to see Faith lying in the bathtub of ice-cold water, blood flowing freely from her wrists. He looked at her face as he reached her and saw her eyes roll as far back as they could. He grabbed some towels from under the sink and pulled Faith from out of the water and wrapped her in one of the towels, the other towels he used to try and stop the bleeding from her wrists. As soon as he slowed the bleeding down he turned to Liz, who was still standing at the door with an unreadable expression on her face, when she noticed Spike looking at her she went to her room to get the portable phone and threw it to Spike, who caught it and called 911.

"Hello 911 what is your emergency?" The operator asked

"Yeah…My friend she…uh she slit her wrists. I slowed the bleeding down with some towels…and tried to warm her up with more towels. Uh…" he tried to stay calm but felt his voice wasn't going to cooperate with him.

"What's your address?" the operator asked.

"…Uh 2213 Hamilton Drive. How long will it take for an ambulance to get here?" he asked not wanting to see his best friend die.

"It'll be there in five minutes" came the calm voice from the other side of the line. With that Spike hung up the phone and put his hand to Faith's throat to feel a pulse. It was still there but slowing down.


	4. Chapter 4

Faith woke up to a bright light and a slow, steady beeping. She opened her eyes slowly and realised that again she was handcuffed a bed in a hospital. She looked around the room and saw Spike sitting in a chair on the other side of the room.

"So you guys turned me in huh?" Faith said, it was more a statement than a question though.

"Liz did. I asked her not to." Faith felt as though that was meant to make her feel better. "They found the bodies in the harbour last night." Spike looked to Faith to see her reaction, he looked into her eyes and saw that she was terrified.

"William." Faith said, Spike was slightly surprised, as Faith never called him by his real – no one did. "You remember how we met." Spike shook his head to indicate that he forgot before asking her why she brought that up.

"Well I just wanted to know if you remember how we met." Faith said before continuing "Remember I was late for class again, I was leaning in front of the building having my morning smoke when you come asked if I have an spares, I said I did, gave you one and you told me your name was Spike and you were new to the school. You finished your cigarette and walked into the building. I watched you walk down the hall, your black leather coat flapping as you walked. I remember thinking 'what kind of weirdo wears a leather coat in September in LA?' but I guess it was the start of autumn" Faith finished off with a smile. She noticed Spike was also smiling at that memory, proving to Faith that he did remember but had lied about it. "So how long was I out for?" Faith quickly asked desperate to change the subject.

"A week" Spike stood up to leave as he saw two policemen at the door motioning for him to leave, just as he got to the door he stopped and said " Luv See ya soon and get better quickly. Don't know what I'll do without ya ." With that he left so the cops could question her in peace.

Faith stood before the judge, she knew that Liz and Spike were behind her as well as Liz's boyfriend, David. Faith stood there trying not to feel terrified at the verdict the jury was about to read, but she also felt that after they read the verdict she might be able to get forgiveness.

"We the jury find the defendant, Faith Spencer" The head jury paused for effect before continuing "Guilty". Faiths breathe caught in her throat as she heard that final word. She heard Spike and a few others begin to protest, Liz remaining quiet. The judge banged his hammer against the table and asked for order.

"Faith Spencer you are sentenced to 25 years in a maximum security prison. With a maximum of life and a minium of 13 years. Bailiffs take away the defendant." Faith was dragged away from the one person she could count on and meant the most. Spike. She quickly turned her head in his direction, Liz and David had already left, and looked at him, pleading him to forgive her.

Faith looked around at the prison as she was led to her cell, by three guards. As they walked past the cells Faith could hear the catcalls and whistles from the other prisoners. Faith put on a brave face and kept walking, ignoring the other prisoners. She heard one of the guards ask the prisoner to step into the middle of the cell, as they stopped in front of one of the cells. As soon as the person in the cell complied the guards opened the door to the cell and told Faith to step into the cell. She heard the cell door slam shut and could immediately feel her cellmate's eyes looking her up and down.

"Hey, I'm Carrie." The cellmate said, her voice overly cheery.

"Faith" she said quickly looking around the cell.

"What are you in for? I'm in for robbery. I robbed a Wal-Mart."

"Murder Two." Faith said quietly.

"Crap. You get top bunk. I used to have the top but kept falling off. This way when I fall out of bed it doesn't hurt as much. Faith, watch out though. The gangs usually give newbies a few weeks to adjust. " Carrie said getting into bed. After about ten minutes Faith went to bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A month later Faith had gotten out of bed just before the buzzer rang, she counted to ten before the next one rang, and she stepped in front of the door and counted to ten again and the buzzer rang and the cell doors opened, she again counted to ten before the next buzzer went off as her and all the other prisoners stepped out of their cells and waited to be counted, after they were all counted the buzzer rang one final time and the prisoners filed orderly to the shower room. After the showers all the prisoners went to the mess hall, where they ate breakfast. Faith looked around for somewhere to sit, as Carrie was still in the infirmary after getting a chest infection while she was in solitary. Faith saw an empty table and went to sit there. As she started eating she heard someone come up behind her and put their hands on either side of her tray of food.

"Look girly, this is my seat. Now get out." The voice told her menacingly.

"Trish the guards are watching" a new voice told the person standing behind Faith.

Faith kept eating, ignoring the tough murderess behind her. Well ignoring Trish until she was pulled off the chair and thrown to the ground.

"Listen bitch, this is my table and this here is my seat. NEVER sit here." Trish said punching Faith in the face. As Trish went to hit Faith for the third time Faith rolled away and Trish's fist collided with the hard concrete floor. Trish let out a screamed as everyone heard her wrist shatter. Faith used this time to get up and try and walk away but one of Trish's girls grabbed her from behind so Faith elbowed the girl in the face and she went down, unconscious. Faith turned around and got in the defensive position waiting for any other attacks.

Faith saw that Trish was walking towards her menacingly, Faith looked around for anything she could use as a weapon, she smiled when she saw a cup of steaming coffee on the table next to her along with a tray of gruel. Faith grabbed the cup and threw it in Trish's face, Trish screamed and blindly swung trying to hit her. Faith dodged all of her swings and threw her fist into Trish's side and then her nose, breaking it. Faith then grabbed the tray that the gruel was on and hit one of Trish's girls in the face. Faith threw the tray to the floor and kicked Trish in the ribs, cracking a few; she then punched Trish a few times in the face and started to walk off. She had gone a few feet when she heard a battle cry come from Trish's mouth and turned, to see Trish running towards her. She side stepped, grabbed Trish by the collar and using the momentum that Trish built up from running, threw her twenty feet away from herself. Faith looked around to see everyone back away from her slowly. Seeing that she probably won't get any more trouble she calmly walked to the exit of the mess hall. Just before she reached there three guards grabbed her pulled her towards an empty corridor.

"Where are you taking me?" Faith asked struggling against the much stronger guards.

"Ad-seg" One of them replied

"Huh?" Faith looked confused and stopped struggling for a moment.

"Solitary" The other guard said with a disgusting grin on his face. With that Faith started struggling even more.

When they got to solitary the two guards threw Faith into one of the cells and walked in taking out their batons. After they had beaten Faith unconscious they left her there for two weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Northern Californian Women's Correctional Facility was a buzz with alarms and correctional officers running about. One of the prisoners had escaped but by the time they had realised that she wasn't in her cell it was too late and she was long gone. Faith looked back at her home for the past four years and realised that she wasn't going to miss it at all. The abusive correctional officers, the prison food, the butch sisters, solitary, the ugly prison clothes and most importantly the whole no sex, no alcohol rule. 'Damn I miss my leathers' Faith thought as she ran towards the nearest town, which was Stockton. When she got to Stockton it was well past midnight, Faith went to look for a store that had leather clothes, shoes and makeup. When she found the only store that had leather clothes she kicked open the door and ignoring the alarms swapped her prison clothes for black leather pants, a blood red wife beater and a cropped black leather jacket, then she quickly swapped her prison issued shoes for black knee high lace up leather boots and then grabbing the darkest red lipstick, black eye shadow, black mascara, black kohl and black eyeliner before racing out of the store as she heard the police sirens getting closer 'I'll have to do my make up in the public toilets' Faith grimaced at the thought. Later that night Faith left Stockton for LA.

Faith was nervous as knocked on Liz's front door.

"Hell…What are you doing here?" Liz asked the smile she was wearing quickly evaporating.

"Gotta spare bed for a wanted fugitive?" Faith said jokingly before turning deadly serious "Listen Liz can I come in or not? I don't got a lot of time you know" Liz stepped back to let her old friend in. When they past the living room Faith noticed three girls, slightly older than herself, sitting on the couch.

"Faith this is Kennedy, Cardrid and Shannon, this is Faith" Liz introduced them.

"Hey is it true that you killed people" The one named Kennedy asked. Faith glared at Liz and walked out to the porch to get some air, with Liz following.

As soon as they got outside Faith noticed Spike sitting on the porch steps, smoking.

"Hey Spike, You're looking as hot as ever." Faith said. Spike looked up, at the woman who nearly killed him and herself, with dark brown eyes.

"Spike, I want to apologise for everything I did, I mean everything. It was wrong of me, and I wish I hadn't done it every single night" Faith looked down, embarrassed that she actually apologised to someone, and started walking towards the house when she felt Spike grab her wrist.

"Faith, I forgave you along time ago. You were confused and scared; you didn't really know what you were doing. But if you ever do that again I won't forgive you this easily" He said as he pulled her into a hug. Spike referring more to her attempted suicide than to her trying to kill him. 'I'll have to tell her that' he thought. "Faith, you really need a shower luv."

"Yeah. I really love your hair. Suits ya." Faith said as she walked back inside for a shower. Spike watching her retreating figure, pushed his dark brown chin length hair back self-consciously.

Later that day Faith was telling Kennedy, Cardrid and Shannon about the times she was arrested, while eating pizza.

"Well I've been arrested for driving without a licence while under the influence, break and enter, arson, assault of a police officer, assault and battery, armed robbery, Grand Theft Auto, possession of controlled substance, parole violation and indecent exposure." She counted on her fingers grinning. 'I didn't even do half of that. Stupid police.'

"WOAH! Did you really do all that?" Cardrid asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Faith replied slyly.

Faith felt herself smile as Spike walked into the room and asked to speak with her privately.

"So…When were you released Faith?" Spike asked.

"No I escaped" Faith said so quietly Spike could barely hear her. "I had to see you guys. I've been in prison for four years and not once did you visit me." She walked out to the porch and lit a cigarette. Spike and Liz walked out behind her.

"Faith what are you going to do?" Liz asked. When Faith shrugged Liz continued, "How about you stay here until we sort this out?" Liz smiled as Faith nodded.

"But you kind of forget. I have no money or clothes besides these" to illustrate her point she gestured towards her black leather pants and blood red wife beater. "I haven't even finished high school." Liz looked confused. Faith rolled her eyes and kept going "Liz, went to when I was sixteen" Liz nodded as she remembered.

"Faith, Liz already has three roommates already so why don't you stay with me? I get really bored in an apartment all by myself." Spike quickly suggested.

"You're not afraid I'll kill you?" Faith asked.

"No. You went to prison, reformed blah,blah,blah. Now let's get you home you look like you need sleep." Spike said as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her back into Liz's house. After Liz gave some of her old clothes to Faith, Spike led her towards his black 1959 DeSoto Firesweep and drove back to his apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Faith was so happy her friends treated her like old times. When Faith and Spike got to his apartment, Spike gave her the grand tour and showed her the guest room, which was now her room. After the tour Faith and Spike decided to watch a movie and have pizza.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Spike asked going through his DVD collection.

"Whatever, anything, maybe something with…Johnny Depp" She said hopefully. Spike smiled as he grabbed 'Pirates Of The Caribbean' and 'From Hell'.

Spike and Faith watched 'Pirates of the Caribbean' first as it had more Johnny Depp in it and Faith begged to watch it. During 'From Hell', Faith noticed that her best friend and Johnny Depp looked similar; both had dark eyes, and dark hair and toned bodies. 'Must be why I like Johnny so much' She thought to herself. After the movies Spike and Faith went to bed. Faith dreamt of that night she killed to two men. Faith ran towards Tattoo face and pushed him away from her friend. As she did that he pulled a knife on her and ran towards her. She pushed him and heard him gasp as he hit the wall and then fell to the ground, the knife in his chest and then she noticed his clothes which were Spike's, his leather coat, his black top and black jeans. Panicking Faith looked at his face and to her horror she saw Spike's instead. His dark brown eyes opened in horror, his dark brown hair spread out on the pavement and blood trickling from the corner of his perfect lips. That night again Faith woke up, in a cold sweat, screaming.


	8. Chapter 8

Spike rushed into Faith's room seconds after hearing her scream, dressed in his Wile. E. Coyote boxers and with his hair sticking up at all angles, and saw her sitting on her bed, her knees brought up to her chest and her arms around them. In the moonlight he could see her shaking. The black crop top, she borrowed from Liz as well as a pair of

Low rider black shorts to wear that night, was soaked through with sweat. Spike could hear her silently sobbing in the moonlight filled room. He cautiously walked towards his shaking friend, as he remembered he she didn't like to be comforted as she saw that as a sign of weakness and how violent she could get. He slowly sat on the bed next to her and slowly put his arms around her. Faith tensed up a bit before putting her head on his bare shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Faith, Shhh. What happened luv?" Spike asked once she stopped sobbing. He noticed that her hair was also damp from her sweat and that her tears now covering his bare chest. She looked up at him at the sound of his voice. Looking terrified when she realised whom it was and quickly jumped from his arms and off the bed.

"Faith …Relax. You know I won't hurt you. Just tell me what happened?" Spike asked gently his eyes drifting up and down her. He noticed a jagged scar just above her low rider shorts and wondered where she got that. 'Last time I saw her in a cropped wife beater and low rider shorts she didn't have scars. Now she had five, two on either wrists and the one on her stomach.' Spike now felt more sorry for her than ever before. 'This jagged scar looked like a knife had gone right into her extremely sexy and flat stomach.'

Faith noticed that Spike was staring at her scarred stomach and realised how little she was wearing and quickly went to put on the bathrobe that Spike lent her.

"Come on Faith…you were never shy about your body and I've seen it more than a dozen times…with less clothes." Spike said jokingly then his voice turned to concerned "Faith luv please tell me what happened?" Faith just stared at him and leaned against the wall then slowly she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor.

"Spike…" Faith said, her voice barely above a whisper, "please could you just go…I want to be left alone" Spike was about to refuse to leave, Faith could tell by the look in his eyes. "Please" she said with pleading eyes. Tears threatening to spill again. Spike nodded, got off the bed and turned to leave but just as he reached the door he turned towards Faith again and said "Faith if you need anything…or if you need to talk…just uh…come and get me or yell which ever. Savvy?" after Faith nodded he left to get a few more hours of sleep before his alarm went off. As soon as Spike left Faith found herself slowly drifting back to sleep. She silently hoped that she wouldn't have that dream anymore.

The next morning Faith woke up to the smell of breakfast being made, she smiled slightly as she remembered the smell…'Pancakes' Faith thought cheerfully then she realised that she hadn't had pancakes since her parents died when she was fourteen and she also noticed that she wasn't in the bed but on the floor sitting against the wall. 'But why wasn't I …' Faith begun to remember the events of the previous night the dream, the nearly naked Spike running into her room, him holding her, her panic at that and finally her sliding the floor and asking Spike to leave. She couldn't believe how vulnerable she made herself seem to the person who meant the most to her. Tears started to stream down her face once more. She roughly wiped them away, got up and left the room to eat.

Spike was sitting at the table, a plate piled up with pancakes and a pot of coffee in front of him, two plates were on the table, one in front of Spike the other in the seat opposite him. He turned his head toward her, as he heard her open the door, his eyes full of concern. Faith quickly put on her face trying to make it look like nothing happened, although her eyes had given it away, they were sad, scared and vulnerable all at the same time. Spike had only seen that look in her eyes one other time. Last night.

'Damn she's still upset but she's trying to prove she's ok … same old Faith' Spike thought.

"Hey lover. What's for breakfast?" Faith said her voice still raspy as she just woke up.

"Like you can't see," Spike said jokingly.

She sat opposite Spike and dug in. Spike smiled at her appetite, she saw him smile and smiled back.

"Luv…you haven't changed at all have you?…well besides that scar" he said innocently. Her smile evaporated and was replaced with a frown, but continued to eat. Spike, sensing he shouldn't have said that, started to eat. Faith finished her food and got up and walked into the bathroom but not before she heard Spike call out to her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Shit. Shit. Shit…stupid. Stupid" Spike cursed himself as he started to clean up after breakfast. After he was done he checked the time, it was quarter past ten and noticed that Faith was still in the bathroom. He noticed that the last time she had been in the bathroom for this long was when she had tried to kill herself. He shuttered at the memory at finding Faith in a bathtub full of ice-cold water, blood flowing freely from her wrists. 'Lucky she was still alive. Don't know what I would have done if she wasn't.' he thought. 'Best to go check on her'

"Faith?" He called out as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming out now." Faith replied as she opened the door still drying her dark brown hair. "What? You look upset?" Faith said looking into his concern filled eyes.

"You were taking along time…I uh…I thought after last night that…you might…uh…" he trailed off, looking at the floor.

"You thought I might what?" Faith asked, her mood starting to get angry.

"You might…have tried to uh…" Spike looked up at her face to see that she knew what he was talking about, but she wanted him to say it. "Tried to kill yourself again." He said, slightly embarrassed. Faith stepped close enough to Spike that he felt her body heat radiating towards him.

"After last night? I've had the same dream for four years. Well not every night but most. Ok lover." The old Faith evident by the way she talked and by her body language, as she looked a lot more confident than she did at breakfast. "I've just spent four years in a prison, they only allow five minute lukewarm showers. I just wanted a long hot shower Ok." And with that she left for her own bedroom, inadvertently slamming the door behind her.

Faith cursed herself for slamming the door and for not getting more leather clothes in Stockton. She unwrapped the towel, that she was wearing and threw it on the bed and finished drying her hair with her other towel. She quickly put on Spike's bathrobe and left her room. Hearing that Spike was having a shower, she walked into his room and started going through his drawers to find something to wear.

"What are you doing?" Spike said.

Faith turned around startled and looked Spike up and down very slowly; water still clung to his tanned and toned chest, arms and legs, only a towel covering him.

"Um…I was just uh…looking for something to wear." Faith said, forcing her brown eyes to meet his chocolate coloured eyes. "I'm sorry but you were in the shower and didn't want to disturb you. Sorry." She went to leave his room. He grabbed her arm and led her to his closet, opened it and gave her a pair of black track pants and a singlet, before getting himself a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Thanks" Faith said leaving the room to get dressed. Spike smiled.

When he finished getting dressed he went out to find Faith again.

"So tell me what happened last night?" Spike asked curiously.

"Nothing for you to worry your gorgeous head about luv. Where are you going?" She asked as he went to put his shoes on.

"Work…don't worry. I'll be back in two hours." Spike eyed her up and down. His track pant were too big for her and were barely being held on by her hip bones, his singlet was folded up and tied at the back, he could see her tattoo on her arm and the jagged scar on her stomach. 'God she looks hot.' He thought as she leant on the counter in front of his coffee. He slowly walked to her and leant his left arm on the counter.

"What about this?" he said, lightly touching her scarred stomach with his right hand. She flinched at his touch, pushed him away and went to her room to get a hair tie and Liz's runners. 'Stupid' he thought. He wrote Faith a note and left for work.

Faith got out of her room, her hair tied and Liz's runners on. She noticed that Spike had left a note near the front door.

"'F. Gone to work be back at about two. I'll bring lunch. I'm sorry luv. S'" Faith smiled as she read the note. She grabbed the keys from the key rack and left for her run.

**A.N.**

**Please REVIEW and thanks to spike-is-so-hot for the idea for the title**


	10. Chapter 10

Spike got home three hours later and called out to Faith. When she didn't answer he started to get worried. 'Spike don't panic. Probably gone for a walk' he thought. An hour later she still didn't return. He was just about to call Liz when Faith burst through the door, panting heavily and trying to get her breathe back.

"Where have you been? I was worried." Spike said, the concern evident in his voice.

"Went running" Faith said between pants.

"How long?" Spike asked suspiciously, helping her to a chair.

"I left a few minutes after you." She said slyly.

"Four Hours…you went for a run for four hours." He said as he quickly went to get a bottle of water for her.

"Had to think things over," Faith said before drinking half the bottle in one go. "Didn't work." She continued with a shrug.

"Go shower then lunch" He said with a parenting voice. Faith left for the shower without question.

"S. Can I get some new clothes? Leave them on the bed." Faith said before closing the door to the bathroom.

After she was done with her shower, Faith walked to her room wearing her towel, she could see that Spike was making lunch out of the corner of her eye. When she walked into her room she noticed that Spike had left her another pair of black track pants and a singlet. Faith looked at the clock as she dropped the towel. 'Four thirty, not so late' she thought. She got dressed and realised how much her muscles ached from her run. 'Shouldn't have taken that run.' She pulled on the singlet and almost cried out in pain, as she pulled her shoulder muscle. She took a few breaths and left the room to get lunch.

Spike and Faith ate lunch in silence until Faith cracked. "Ok. Enough with the silence." She said quickly. "What's up with you Spike? Why so quiet?" he gave her a weird look "What do you do for work? You sure get paid well if you can have this place."

"Faith slow down. You're ranting." He said smiling. "I…uh work as a designer…Industrial designer." He remembered his passion during school had been designing and he didn't want to tell her that he's working for the CIA, knowing what they could do to her. He also didn't want to tell her that the CIA had pulled some strings to make sure that the police don't come looking for her.

"Well that's fantastic. I know how much you loved that in high school." Faith's voice snapped him out of his reverie "Let's go out tonight… 'The Drunken Monkey'." At Spike's nod she went to his room after giving Spike a sweet kiss on his cheek. "But first I wanna watch a movie" She said returning with 'Pearl Harbour'.

After the movie and by the time Faith was ready it was ten in the evening. 'God that took ages. But gotta look good.' She thought as she looked at the time. She turned back to the mirror and studied herself. Dressed in the black leather pants, blood red tank top, steel toed boots and black-cropped leather jacket she had stolen in Stockton. She had dark red lipstick; the lipstick was so dark that from a far it looked black, the black kohl lined her eyes and black eye shadow made her dark brown eyes look mysterious and her dark wavy hair straightened flowing past her shoulders. 'Thank god Spike taught me how to steal…I should tell Liz I took her straightener…nuh she'll figure it out…sooner or later.' She thought as she walked out of her room.

Spike, who had been leaning against the counter drinking a beer, looked up to see Faith standing extremely close to him. He took a deep breath and noticed that she smells like vanilla, strawberries and he could detect the faintest smell of her cigarettes. 'How did she get so close I didn't even hear her? At least she hasn't forgotten what I taught her about stealth.'

"Faith. You ready?" He asked her. She gave him a weird look and put his car keys in his hand, smiling. He started to walk to the door and stopped noticing that Faith wasn't following. He turned his head towards her just in time to catch her looking him up and down. When she realized she had been caught she quickly snapped out of it and walked towards the door.

At 'The Drunken Monkey' Faith and Spike each ordered a couple of shots of vodka before Faith decided she wanted to dance with a few college kids that were there. As the music started Faith grabbed the closest one and pulled his hands on he back and put her own hand on his neck, she then turned around in his arms so that her back was pressed against his chest, she made sure that his hand was now on her stomach and grabbed the next guy by the collar and danced in between the two guys. Spike felt a pang of jealousy when her saw her dancing with the two guys and then felt even more envious as she changed dance partners over and over. As the song finished Faith challenged three of the college kids to a drinking competition.

After seven shots of vodka the college kids were already passed out on the ground while Faith had left with some random guy. 'Damn it Faith. Still the same.' Spike thought as he went to see if he could find them. When he couldn't he went home. 'If she gets in trouble she can get out of it' he thought as he unlocked the front door. 'She'll be ok.' He thought as he tried to convince himself.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Faith woke up with a splitting headache. She looked around the bedroom and noticed that she wasn't in her own room. 'What the hell happened last night? Well at least I didn't have that dream.' Faith told herself as she went back to sleep, only to wake up when she felt an arm wrap around her. 'Oh God. I've gotta to get outta here…' Faith began to panic as she got up to get her clothes after she got dressed she ran out of the guy's house and towards Spike's apartment. "Hopefully his not angry…who am I kidding of course his angry." Faith muttered to herself.

Faith got to Spike's apartment about twenty minutes later to find Spike sitting at the kitchen table, looking upset and angry. Faith couldn't bring herself to look at him as she walked to her room and slammed the door. She got the pants that Spike lent to her and the crop top that Liz lent her and opened her door and went to the bathroom, trying to pretend that Spike isn't there. As soon as she got into the bathroom she got undressed, turned the water on and stepped into the shower. The hot water hitting her shoulders painfully. 'Hurt my shoulder worse than I thought…oh well.' When she got out of the shower she dried herself, got dressed, gathered the clothes she wore earlier and walked out of the bathroom and quickly to her room. When she got to her room she dumped the clothes on the floor and got into bed just as she started crying. After a few minutes she drifted off to sleep.

Spike was silently reading the paper when he heard Faith open the door, he tried to look in her eyes but she quickly looked at the floor as she walked to her room, slamming the door behind her. A few minutes later she walked out and into the bathroom before he could say anything she closed the door. When she got back to her room after her shower he heard her crying and got up and walked to her door but decided against opening it, as he was still slightly upset about the previous night. After a few minutes he heard her crying stop. 'Must have fallen asleep.' He thought as he went back to his paper. When he was done with the paper he got up and called Liz.

"Hello, Liz Turner speaking." Liz answered the phone politely.

"Hey Liz. It's Spike." Spike said.

"Something wrong Spike?" Liz asked her voice full of concern for her friend.

"Yeah…I think." He whispered uncertainly.

"You think?"

"Yeah. Faith woke me up screaming and crying yesterday. Went off with _some guy_ last night and got back a few minutes ago and started crying again."

"You're upset because Faith went off with a random guy. She does that a lot. She's good at that. You jealous…. Wait did you say Faith cried?" she asked her voice full of disbelief

"Yeah"

"Uh…but you shouldn't be worried. It's probably just an act."

Spike was about to tell Liz she should be more friend like to Faith when he and Liz heard Faith screaming. He dropped the phone and went to Faith's room. He didn't even notice that Liz was calling out to him to find out what's happening.

Spike burst into Faith's room to find her screaming but still asleep.

"Faith…luv" he called out softly moving towards the bed. When he got to the bed he grabbed her by her shoulders and lightly shook her until her eyes opened. She sat up and he noticed, that like the previous night, she was shaking.

"Faith…" he trailed off as bed sat down close to her.

"Spike. I'm ok" She reassured him, lying back down and turning on to her side so that her back was facing Spike. She felt the bed move as Spike lied down next to her, putting one of his arms around her waist.

"Luv, please talk to me." He said his voice barely above a whisper. Faith shivered as she felt his hot breathe on her neck and shoulder.

"I'll tell you later ok. I'm really tired." Faith yawned. As she felt him remove his arm from her waist, she grabbed his wrist and put it back in its original position. He looked at her strangely. "Could…. you uh …stay with me…. Until I fall asleep"

"Ok luv" he smiled at her and put his head on the pillow as he tightened his grip on her. Ten minutes later Faith was soundly asleep and Spike contemplated falling asleep to when he heard a knock on the door, groaning he got up off Faith's bed slowly as to not disturb her and went to answer the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Spike opened the door to find Liz's face, her eyes had just the tiniest bit of concern in them, which faded and was replaced by with a cold expression.

"Is she ok?" Liz asked her voice indifferent. Spike checked on Faith.

"She's been better. She's sleeping now." He said closing the door to her room. "I hope she gets better soon. She doesn't get a lot of sleep. Nightmares."

"You seem to have forgiven her for the whole sleeping with other guys thing." Liz commented. At the look Spike gave her she quickly moved on. "Has she told you what her dreams are about?" Liz quickly glanced at Faith's door. Spike shook his head and reached to get a cup of coffee.

"Well we need to help her then." Liz agreed as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Faith woke up to Spike saying that him and Liz need to help her. 'Why the hell do they want to need to help?' She thought as she got out bed, put her runners on and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Hey Liz, Hey Spike." She said going to pass them. As she did Spike stepped in front of her, preventing her from getting a cup.

"What are you doing?" Faith asked trying to get around Spike but each time she went to get around he blocked her.

"Listen luv, you're gonna tell us what's going on in that gorgeous little head of yours. Ok?" Spike tapped the side of her head to get his point across.

"Nothings going on alright…I'm going for a run." And with that Faith ran out of the front door before Liz or Spike could say anything.

"Well that went well." Liz said. "Spike you can't keep worrying about her. You've done that ever since I can remember."

"You know why. It's because she has no one else Liz." Spike told her, putting his shoes on "You can show yourself out right?" before slamming the door behind him leaving Liz standing in the middle of his living room in shock. 'He's gonna fall for her…again' She thought as she went to leave, locking the door behind her.

Faith ran out of the apartment as fast as she could and ran to the stairwell. 'Why do they want to help me? Probably to stab me in the back.' She thought as she leaned against the wall, sighing. After a minute or two she heard the door to Spike's apartment open then slam shut, and heard someone's footsteps running towards the elevator. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. When she opened her eyes again a few minutes later her eyes were met with dark brown eyes. Faith gasped before realizing that it was Spike.

Spike found Faith leaning against the wall in the stairwell of his apartment building. He put an arm on either side of her, trapping her. 'She's not getting away until I find out what's going on.' He thought, his eyes drifting down to her exposed stomach. When she opened her eyes, he heard her gasp, his lips curled into a small smile.

"Spike" She said breathlessly. "What are you doing?" When she tried to get away, Spike grabbed her by the upper arms and brought his mouth to her ear.

"Luv, we're gonna have a little chat about those you've been having. Savvy?" His voice dangerously low and his breath again tickling her ear. She shivered just as she had earlier that day. She was going to try and get away again but by his tone she knew he was deadly serious.

When she nodded he released her arms and put his hands on either side of her shoulders. 'No where to go now Faith' he thought, an evil smirk appearing on his face. He looked into Faith's eyes and saw that they were filled with fear, sadness and confusion all at the same time.

"Ok. So what are those dreams about?" Spike asked, He noticed that Faith shivered again, either because of his warm breathe on her neck or because he was lightly dragging his fingertips up and down her arm.

"About _that_ night." She said quietly.

"What night?" Spike asked, when Faith looked down, he realized what night she had been talking about. "Oh _that_ night." When Faith nodded he let his arms fall back to his side. "All you had to do was tell me, Faith." Faith grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. 'I don't want him to know I've been dreaming of killing him…he'll freak out.' She thought as she planted a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks. I'll try not to dream anymore." She said walking back into the hallway, having Spike wonder if that was the real reason for her nightmares.


	13. Chapter 13

Spike got to the front door of his apartment to find Faith sitting on the floor against the door looking bored.

"You couldn't have taken longer? I'm dying for a cigarette." Faith said as she stood up, her voice laced with boredom and sarcasm. Spike quickly got the keys out and opened the door and let Faith in before walking in and closing the door behind him. Faith walked straight into her room to get her cigarettes, she came out of her room with four of her hand rolled cigarettes in her hand. She popped one in her mouth, lit it and took a quick drag on it before giving it to Spike, who accepted it quickly. She took another cigarette and lit it and took a long drag on it before closing her eyes to savour the taste. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and exhaled through her nose. She noticed Spike was watching her very closely, smiling.

"What? It's been along time since I've had a decent smoke." She said returning his smile.

When Faith and Spike finished their cigarettes, they sat on the couch, after deciding to watch some television, but they were currently fighting over what to watch.

"Come on Spike…Can't we watch a movie or cartoons not the bloody news." Faith whined.

"No luv. My house. I decide." Spike said as he turned the volume up.

"Spike please. I haven't watched 'The Simpsons' in ages." Faith pleaded.

"No" Spike looked at Faith, who was pouting. "Ok Just this once." Faith pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and let go just as fast as Spike flinched.

"Sorry." She whispered, settling back down in her seat and turned to the TV.

"It's ok. I'm just tense cause of work and all." Spike looked to see her reaction. Faith just nodded but didn't take her eyes off the TV. Spike watched her instead of watching 'The Simpsons', when he saw her shiver, he got up and went to get her a blanket, the moment he came back he draped it over her shoulders and put his arm around her to warm her up. She smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder.

After ten minutes both of them were fast asleep.

Spike woke up three hours later to find Faith shaking in her sleep. Spike tighten his grip on her, in case she was cold.

"Spike…. I'm sorry…. Don't leave…please don't die" Faith murmured in her sleep.

"Luv, I'm right here. Not gonna leave." As he gently told her he felt her grab his t-shirt and tightly hold it in her fists. He rubbed her back for a few minutes before she calmed down. 'At least now I have an idea what she's dreaming.' He thought to himself as he drifted back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry about not updating in a while, been studying in Uni and got family stuff to deal with as well as a case of writer's block for this story, started writing out a new one that's a Pirates of the Caribbean/Buffy crossover (centres around Jack and Faith) but I don't know when I'll put it up and don't know when I'll have time to update this one


End file.
